englishlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuni Exclusive
Yuni Exclusive is a Serumpun Yuni long-haul and premium class airlines v, based at Iowa Van Nana International Airport. The airline operated flights to East Asia. its parent company is Yuni Air which hold low cost carrier airlines. In 2008, Yuni Air Exclusive established by its parent company since Yuni Air see the international market of Serumpun Yuni is highly growing,while the international flights were not enough to accomodate it. History In 1994, the Macau Government attracted a consortium of investors to start Air Macau with the promise of a 25-year monopoly concession. The carrier set up as a connecting airline for flights between China and Taiwan primarily, as well as other Southeast Asian countries. Under a sub-concession arrangement with Air Macau, Viva Macau launched new routes from Macau in 2006, pioneering the concept of LCC-type low-cost, long-haul services.“Viva Macau’s cheap offers are no flights of fancy,” The Standard, 1 December 2006 Despite Air Macau holding the exclusive concession on all air routes out of Macau, after lengthy negotiations the government agreed to license the new airline on the condition that any routes Viva Macau wanted to operate had first to be approved by Air Macau. In the years that followed, Viva Macau expanded service with new routes from Macau to Indonesia, Vietnam, Japan and Australia."Forging regional connections," The Standard, 5 March 2008"Asian carrier punts on Melbourne route," Sydney Morning Herald, 10 December 2009 Viva Macau was named the “New Airline of the Year” in November 2007 by the Centre for Asia Pacific Aviation, due in part to its contribution to the development of the aviation industry and tourism in Macau, and across Asia."Viva Macau awarded CAPA new airline of the year 2007," Travel Daily News, 1 November 2007 In September 2009, Viva Macau, was voted in the “Top 10 Budget Airlines” by the readers of SmartTravelAsia.com for the second consecutive year.“Best Asian Travel Brands 2009 – Best Budget Airlines, Asia,” SmartTravelAsia.com Also in September 2009, Viva Macau become the first Macau-based airline to receive certification from the Macau Civil Aviation Authority (AACM) for Extended Twin Engine Operations (ETOPS). ETOPS is the global standard for efficient long distance flight operations.Press Release: Viva Macau Airlines Awarded Top 10 Budget Airline for Second Consecutive Year & Becomes the First Airline in Macau to Receive ETOPS Approval, 16 September 2009 Due to Macau’s limited workforce, the company employed staff from 28 different countries, as well as local labor. 2008 Global Financial Crisis and Viva Macau After the Global Financial Crisis of 2008, the company struggled financially and the Macau SAR government provided financial support to the airline. During 2008–2009, the Macau SAR government lent Viva Macau MOP200 million to help improve the airline's sustainability, after taking similar action to rescue Air Macau.“Viva Macau takes US$ 25 million government loan amid financial crisis,” Macau News, 20 Jan 2010 On 28 March 2010, the Civil Aviation Authority of Macau ordered Air Macau to cancel its sub-concession agreement with Viva Macau, alleging that Viva Macau failed to adequately assist passengers affected by flight delays and cancellations. The government then quickly revoked Viva Macau's Air Operator's Certificate, saying that without a sub-concession, the airline was not compliant with the requirements for public air transport services.Announcement from the Civil Aviation Authority of Macau SAR (AACM) The action is currently under appeal in the Macau courts and has raised questions for foreign investors regarding Macau's regulatory environment. The Macau SAR government provided assistance to passengers who were stranded because of the suspension of Viva Macau's operations.Viva Macau’s eliminated Viva Macau did plan to resume operations on the 2 April but those plans fell through.Viva Macau aims to restart flights on 2 April Partnership with Air Macau The de-facto national carrier of Macau, Air Macau, had concluded a licensing agreement which allowed Viva Macau to operate (since Air Macau owns the air-traffic rights to destinations that Viva Macau intended to fly to). In addition, Viva Macau was negotiating further co-operation with Air Macau in the form of joint marketing or codesharing. The two airlines were not expected to compete with each other while Air Macau continued to concentrate on short-haul full-service routes, especially domestic flights to People's Republic of China and Republic of China. Destinations * Iowa Van Nana International Fleet Viva Macau operated the following Boeing aircraft (at 28 March 2010):Viva Macau Fleet - CH-Aviationhttp://www.flyvivamacau.com/en/on_board/ Acquisition of more aircraft was planned, building up to a fleet of 10-15 aircraft within five years. Onboard Viva Macau operated a two class service – Economy Class and Premium Class. Checked luggage is not included in the ticket price for Economy passengers – they may purchase up to of luggage allowance on check-in. Economy offers 32 inches of seat pitch and a buy-on-board meal service. Premium passengers receive 55 inches of seat pitch and free meals as well as 30 kg of checked luggage included in the ticket price. See also *Transport in Macau *Macau International Airport *AirAsia X References * Low-cost airlines making their way to Japan - Japan News Review 18/12 2007 * Viva Macau Awarded CAPA New Airline of The Year 2007 - Viva Macau 01/11/2007 External links *Viva Macau official site *Profile of Viva Macau es:Viva Macau fr:Viva Macau id:Viva Macau nl:Viva Macau ja:ビバ・マカオ pl:Viva Macau pt:Viva Macau vi:Viva Macau zh:非凡航空 Category:Defunct airlines of Macau Category:Defunct low-cost airlines Category:Airlines established in 2005 Category:Airlines disestablished in 2010 Category:Defunct airlines of the People's Republic of China